Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 January 2016
11:02 i think 11:02 wmag died in minecraft 11:02 and he found diamonds X3 11:06 Omg 11:06 its so late 11:06 yah 11:06 yet I'm in chat 11:06 and no ones on 11:06 *eats jungle 11:07 HOI 11:08 DEVON 11:08 OH 11:08 MAH GAED 11:08 FINALLY 11:08 devon part three of tna? 11:09 Hi. 11:10 sure, 11:10 hoi poofy 11:11 wait 11:11 Mornin 11:11 The town of kindlewood encounter yet another invasion! Duncan and firework however save the day but duncan is badly injured and firework has to help him by patching him up and healing him Phedora gets mad and makes her own club. No newbies club she calls it she called her bestest friends to come to the club meeting. Will the entire town be against firework? 11:11 theres where we left off 11:12 almost forgot it 11:12 meep 11:12 xD 11:12 devon do it in pm or? 11:12 pm, 11:13 Brb gotta wash myself 11:14 ... 11:16 PM 11:16 XD 11:18 brb 11:20 ksdkfs; 11:20 PUFFFFY???? 11:22 Hello, Senpai. 11:22 k 11:23 http://prntscr.com/9w5ykj 11:23 pm 11:23 You shouldn't have picked up libra' 11:24 Agreed... 11:24 Otherwise it's gud. 11:24 CF3 11:25 D6 is fantastic. 11:25 no brimstone mom's knife 7/10 at best 11:26 7/10? 11:26 8.5/10 11:26 Puffy 11:26 Well I only have Rebirth not Afterbirth so Brimstone wouldn't do so well with Monstro's Lung and Mutant Spider... 11:27 a 11:27 Puffy 11:27 And you should not take mutant spider or inner eye when you have monstro's lung 11:27 I GOT A VOTE FROM CARP 11:27 IT'S A DREAM!!!!! 11:27 ik and i promoted u' 11:27 wait 11:27 so i'm promoted? 11:27 PUFFY 11:27 Since you don't get 3 sprays with that 11:27 yep 11:27 YOU CAN TAKE MY LIVER M8 11:27 WOOOOT 11:27 Thread:33050 but there are some restrictions 11:27 :3 11:28 Well my charge time seems very small. 11:28 I got Mutant Spider before Monstro's Lung. 11:28 most of them are reminders for you to discuss with the managers before big ideas are presented 11:28 gg @hypno 11:28 You don't get more tears with inner eye lung 11:28 Or something 11:28 But you do with Mutant Spider. 11:28 Can 11:28 Can't remember 11:29 a sextuple is four right? 11:29 I don't really like to take monstro's lung most of the time anyway 11:29 This is the first time I've got it. 11:29 I'm loving it. 11:29 (while a quintuple is five) 11:29 am i correct? 11:29 sextuple is six 11:30 quadruple is four 11:30 oh okay 11:30 thanks 11:30 np 11:30 "sextuple" umm,just look at the first 3 letters? 11:30 cf3 : *makes a page for an upcoming plant* 11:31 Sonya : what the 11:31 Devon u should have an avatar of the guy who runs the Devon Corp. 11:31 Escape root is bae 11:31 Or steven stone 11:31 omg your right 11:31 yaaaaaaas 11:31 RP? 11:31 yaaaaas 11:31 Sonya : -sleeping- 11:32 Juuden chan is bae 11:32 http://st-listas.20minutos.es/images/2012-07/338760/3645606_640px.jpg?1343590277 11:33 (Myles) :*making his 3D chess platform* 11:33 (Myles) :just one more...... 11:33 what is bae? 11:34 gtg eyesack 11:34 Cya. 11:35 Does Senpai have a favourite item? 11:35 ... 11:35 I wonder where Citron is 11:36 On the other hand should I do a joinme or something 11:36 Just to waste time 11:36 Hmm... Satan or Isaac? 11:37 We go to the chest 11:37 I still haven't got The Polaroid or The Negative yet... 11:37 How many times do I have to destroy Mom's Heart/It Lives or whatever to unlock it? 11:38 I actually like the team magma grunt's design 11:38 Thread:32795 11:38 gtg 11:38 Alright get in boys we are goin live 11:38 Cya. 11:40 https://join.me/368-878-586 11:40 Testing 11:43 CF3 11:43 brb "supper" 11:50 BADOOBADINGBADOOOG 11:50 lol 02:04 Haizz 03:34 :3 03:49 :3 06:22 jdnfsgdjsngjnaesrfjewntgkjasnfjkdnasfjnasdfkjnasdkfjnasdkfndasndasjknfdkjasnfew 06:22 afadsfkasdpofkasg[das[]tldsgp; 06:22 asdltg 06:22 as;lt][06:22 ]as;t]lew;ls 06:22 frAS 06:22 Why are sigs disabled? 06:23 06:23 Ping phrases (?) 06:23 06:23 Testosteron9374 06:23 06:23 Search 06:23 06:23 Options 06:23 06:23 06:23 Chillpeashooter 06:23 06:23 Hypno1337 06:23 06:23 The M.E.O.W. Kin 06:23 ? 06:23 06:23 Ping phrases (?) 06:23 06:23 Testosteron9374 06:23 06:23 Search 06:23 06:23 Options 06:23 06:23 06:23 Chillpeashooter 06:23 06:23 Hypno1337 06:23 06:23 The M.E.O.W. King 06:23 06:23 Ping phrases (?) 06:23 06:23 Testosteron9374 06:23 06:23 Search 06:23 06:23 Options 06:23 06:23 06:23 Chillpeashooter 06:23 06:23 Hypno1337 06:23 06:23 The M.E.O.W. King 06:23 06:23 Ping phrases (?) 06:23 06:23 Testosteron9374 06:23 06:23 Search 06:23 06:23 Options 06:23 06:23 06:23 Chillpeashooter 06:23 06:23 Hypno1337 06:23 06:23 The M.E.O.W. King 06:23 06:23 Ping phrases (?) 06:23 06:23 Testosteron9374 06:23 06:23 Search 06:23 06:23 Options 06:23 06:23 06:23 Chillpeashooter 06:23 06:23 Hypno1337 06:23 06:23 The M.E.O.W. King 06:23 06:23 Ping phrases (?) 06:23 06:23 Testosteron9374 06:23 06:23 Search 06:23 06:23 Options 06:23 06:23 06:23 Chillpeashooter 06:23 06:23 Hypno1337 06:23 06:23 The M.E.O.W. King 06:23 kdjsnfdisfgnkjsadngds 06:23 ¬_¬ 06:23 Wha 06:23 I have no words. 06:24 Sigs get disablede 06:24 *disabled 06:24 v-v 06:24 I haven't RPed for like 06:24 ...... 06:25 months. 06:25 Alrighty. 06:26 Well RP then 06:28 Just gotta restart browser and I'm done 06:28 Back. 06:30 The M.E.O.W. King 06:30 oifknignkjsdgnfkasgkjsdfnasfdkasmfp,lasdf, 06:30 I'm not gonna RP right nox 06:30 now* 06:30 God dammit. 06:30 RP with hypno! 06:30 :3 06:32 I don't really feel like it right now 06:32 I'll just wait for you, TMK 06:34 Ping me when BOTH of you are ready. 06:52 asfdasfasdbfhasdf 06:52 The M.E.O.W. King 06:52 chillpeashooter pls 06:52 Boo 06:55 Are you ready? 06:55 Almost 06:55 What are you doing btw? 06:55 mc 06:55 done! 06:56 (CE) : What a nice day 06:57 (Cattail) : The one long gone is back, isn't it good? 06:57 (CE) : Who? 06:57 (Cattail) : Me and some others. 06:58 (Hazel): *Sleeping surprisingly nearby.* 06:58 (Cattail) : ... How much have I missed? 06:58 (CE) : What have you been doing? 06:59 (Cattail) : Spending months in an abandoned lab to create something. Yes, it took LITERAL MONTHS. 06:59 Heyo. 06:59 (CE) : What ? 06:59 (CE) : What's that thing? 06:59 (Cattail) : I'll tell you later. 06:59 (Hi Devon) 07:40 (Cattail) : *Goes to the meteor immediately* 07:40 (CE) : Beware 07:40 (CE) : It might be dangerous 07:41 (Cattail) : *Somehow put on a hazmat helmet* 07:41 (CE) : It looks like... 07:42 (CE) : Aura? 07:42 (Cattail) : Probably. I don't know. 07:43 (CE) : Let's pick up a sample 07:43 (CE) : *picks up a sample* 07:44 (CE) : *goes back to the blimp* 07:45 (Cattail) : *goes too) 07:45 * 07:47 (CE) : *puts it under a microscope* 07:47 (CE) : :O 07:52 (Cattail) : ... What? 07:52 (CE) : I never saw that before! 07:52 (CE) : It's a new kind of aura! 07:53 (Cattail) : Let me take a closer look. 07:53 (CE) : *gives him the microscope* 07:55 back 07:56 (Cattail) : *looked* 07:56 (Cattail) : Wonder what THIS does. 07:56 (CE) : Yeah 07:56 (CE) : We should try it 07:57 (Cattail) : *Tried to use the odd aura* 07:57 Did I miss much? 07:58 (a bit) 07:59 (CE) : Soo? 07:59 (You decide what it does) 07:59 (No you do) 08:01 Wh-what should I do given what I missed? 08:02 (Anything you want) 08:02 (I'm not creative, y'know.) 08:02 (So make something yourself, kay?) 08:02 (CE) : Cattail 08:02 (CE) : You are weird 08:02 (Cattail) : ...What? 08:02 (CE) : You are glowing 08:02 (Hazel): *She tries to find CE, wandering back towards the blimp.* 08:03 (Cattail) : Ah. 08:03 (Cattail) : *Threw the helmet off* 08:03 (What colour is the supposed new aura?) 08:05 (CE) : it's an aura that makes you glow 08:05 (CE) : It's..glowaura! 08:05 (CE) : And it's a glowing bright yellow! 08:05 (Hazel): *She knocks on the "door" of the Blimp.* 08:05 (Cattail) : Maybe I can adjust the color? 08:05 (CE) : Uh? 08:05 (CE) : Yeah, go ahead 08:06 (Hazel): A-are you in there..? 08:06 (CE) : Yes 08:06 (Hazel): I-I forgot that I need your protection... 08:07 (CE) : You do? 08:07 (Hazel): I'll probably get myself killed otherwise... 08:07 (CE) : Really? 08:08 (Hazel): O-of course... 08:08 (CE) : I can't protect you forever 08:08 (Hazel): I know... I can't avoid death for too long... 08:08 (Cattail) : *Trying to adjust it to purple* 08:11 (CE) : You know Hazel, we already spoke about that, but you need to make a choice 08:13 (Hazel): *She sighs and walks away.* 08:14 (Cattail) : *Did it* 08:14 (Cattail) : Okay, recolored. 08:14 (GTG) 08:14 08:15 (Bye) 08:15 (CE) : What would we use it for.. 08:15 BYE 08:16 (Hazel): How can someone that radiates good be so cold-hearted? *Still walking away.* 08:16 (CE) : I'm not cold hearted! 08:16 (CE) : I just said I can't protect you forever 08:17 (Hazel): *She stops.* It's just that when I saw you at first and on TV you always seemed kind caring, yet I don't feel any of that anymore... Your words just feel cold and uncaring... 08:18 *kind and caring 08:18 (CE) : What can I do 08:18 (Hazel): I just don't know anymore... 08:20 (Hazel): I don't blame you though... 08:24 (Hazel): I mean, why wouldn't you just want me gone as soon as possible? 08:24 (CE) : I don't want you gone, I want you to be happy 08:25 (Hazel): It has felt like the complete opposite... Or at least for the most part... 08:26 (CE) : Meh 08:26 (CE) : IDK what I can do more 08:27 (Hazel): Don't worry... 08:27 (CE) : ? 08:28 (Hazel): You don't need to bother with me if you don't want to, I'll just go somewhere else... 08:28 (CE) : You just said minutes ago you needed me 08:30 (Hazel): I know... But if it's a burden to you, my safety isn't worth it... 08:30 (CE) : I'm not gonna let you die 08:31 (Hazel): Why waste your time on me though..? 08:31 (CE) : Because I can't let you die like an old sock 08:32 (Hazel): *She sighs and lies down.* I just don't want to be a burden... 08:34 (CE) : You're not a burden! 08:35 (Hazel): I guess your words can hold kindness... 08:36 hello non-managers 08:36 I'm a manager 08:36 none of your business 08:36 I saw you got repromoted! 08:36 Yes. 08:37 I wonder if it will actually have a benefit this time. 08:37 I hope you'll be a nice manager! 08:38 Match two of Olympics? 08:38 Hypno, I have a lot to do 08:38 Who vs who 08:38 Like what? 08:38 @TMK Car Racing, so it's everyone in everyone 08:38 Redesigning the homepage, making the PvZRP access app, etc. 08:38 This homepage needs a redesign 08:38 Yup 08:38 I will be the one to do it 08:39 I saw MegaVile tried to add his space base to Flusion's page 08:39 ...in the planets category 08:39 Is it that big? 08:39 Apparently. 08:39 yes 08:39 He maybe wants to do something between Pluto and Mercury 08:40 Fun Fact: Russia > Pluto 08:40 (in terms of size) 08:40 Seems fair enough 08:40 So yea, you can own your own ruskyland 08:40 Larger than mercury would be OP 08:40 Well, he may need territory 08:40 Why not the size of the original Jupiter 2? 08:40 Or was it Jupitwo? 08:41 Yeah, the original jupitwo size 08:41 3000x larger than jupiter wtf 08:41 Until late-september, the S-OP4 owned about six-earth-sized planets, along with a territory in the size of three norways on flusion, along with one brazil+argentina on earth 08:41 Because that wouldn't collapse into a star at all. *cough* 08:41 And what caused them to not own them anymore? 08:41 War? 08:41 @Hypno it's not like Saturn and Jupiter make sense in terms of size irl 08:41 *facepalm* 08:41 They do lawl 08:41 If they didn't they wouldn't exist 08:42 hai 08:42 A-aren't there planets discovered to be even larger than Jupiter? 08:42 Yo. 08:42 There are planets larger than jupiter 08:43 So Wmag , why did the S-OP4 lose six well-etablished colonies? 08:43 @TMK military disaster 08:43 Like, the military rebelled? 08:43 (WM) accidently wrote "Code Bed" and not "Code Red" 08:43 No, but it was an accident 08:43 BTW 08:43 The S-OP4 Isn't a freakin gang 08:43 like irl, the six days war 08:44 It's a nation 08:44 Sonya : " huh... 08:44 Or a country, or an empire 08:44 yes 08:44 (KRenku) : wat 08:44 But not a gang 08:44 Country 08:44 It was originally a gang 08:44 But then 08:44 they colonized a planet they own 08:44 (it was undiscovered) 08:44 And they started growing) 08:45 And btw, a military disaster means an accident of slipping during war 08:45 The soldiers, even though they may look stronger, would lose. Either quickly or very hard 10:25 And so you make it impossible? 10:25 (Still,you cant make it KILL PEOPLE INSTANTLY.) 10:25 well 10:25 (conehead) : ow 10:25 The intended entrance 10:26 (conehead) : *ded* 10:26 is through the bottom 10:26 AKA the only entrance point, which leads up to BLCSD's gauntlet of terror 10:26 duncan: *bites a bucket heads head and swings him around and throws him at a weasel horder 10:27 (Head-Zombie):*Shooting with his double poison-blasters* 10:27 Flowey: *He's watching the fight.* 10:27 duncan 10:27 duncan: *flys to the head zombie and turns his wings to metal 10:27 (Metal isnt really affective...) 10:27 duncan: PREPARE FOR DESTRUCTION! *spins at increadible speeds and speeds up towards him 10:28 (But ok! it still does damage* 10:28 Its just for more damage 10:28 xD 10:28 dunacn: *pins him to the ground 10:28 (Head Zombie):*shoots his head with a poison blast* 10:29 duncan: *get hit and screams 10:29 (Unknown Zombie): *Walks up behind Duncan, cloaked.* 10:29 duncan: *grasps the gun* 10:29 duncan: YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR GETTING INTO *destroys the gun 10:29 (Head Zombie):Heh,you dont know a spare? *grabs his spares* 10:30 (Unknown Zombie): *It de-cloaks and stabs Duncan in the back with the scythes replacing its arms.* 10:30 (Head Zombie):Hm? 10:30 10:30 (Am I the only one who's characters don't have all-of-the-knowledge? As in, knowing the names of others without ever having met them...) 10:30 duncan: *screams flys at unknown and smacks him in the head 10:31 duncan: YOU WILL BE DEAD WHERE YOU STAND *grabs one of his arms and swings him around and electricutes him then throws him at the head zombie 10:31 (Unknown Zombie): *Guards its head with the two scythe-arms.* 10:31 TIMEING 10:31 LIKE A BISS 10:31 (Unknown Zombie): *Uses the scythe-arms like ice picks to hold onto Duncan.* 10:32 duncan: oh yeah? 10:32 duncan: YOU DONT KNOW WHAT MY SPECIES IS CAPABLE OF *smacks him* 10:32 duncan: LETS DO THIS *blasts a lazer of plasma at him 10:32 10:32 (Unknown Zombie): *Is thrown off by the first smack but out of the way of the blast.* 10:33 duncan: *blinks red 5 times 10:33 duncan is so much of a cliche character 10:33 duncan: The rest are comeing... then you will be sorry 10:33 cliche? 10:34 duncan: *flys into the sky and leafs surround him* 10:34 (he took the leafs from trees and they are flying around him 10:34 (Unknown Zombie): *It cloaks again.* 10:35 duncan: *smashes the leafs to the ground and they fly about 10:35 duncan: *laughs evily and shoots the leafs with force around him 10:35 duncan: *lands on the ground and eyes glow 10:35 (Head Zombie):BACK TO THE BASE, 10:35 idem whats cliche? 10:35 (Unknown Zombie): *The cloak flickers as it protects itself with the scythes.* 10:36 :> 10:36 duncan: *electric flows through him looking at unknown zombie 10:36 Idem plase.. 10:36 IDEM 10:36 (Unknown Zombie): *The cloak restores.* 10:36 YOUR MEAN ?:( 10:37 >:( * 10:37 yee 10:37 i defined it on google :3 10:37 XD 10:37 duncan: *gets up 10:37 goddMN THOSE EMOJIS 10:37 duncan: *clasps his claws into the ground 10:37 how about flowey vs the ezic team 10:38 *soon the rest of the ezic team arive looking around* 10:38 kohl: wheres the threat 10:38 duncan: hes here somewhere i feel it in my blood... 10:38 raymond: Duncan is never wrong i have to be honest 10:38 Just so you know, Planto is actually helping Flowey 10:39 (Unknown Zombie): *De-cloaks and slices at Duncan's back again.* 10:39 kkk 10:39 wanna try it? 10:39 duncan: *screams and falls to the ground 10:39 his back is the weakspot 10:39 since there crane pack is there 10:39 kohl: *blasts unknown with electric 10:40 (Unknown Zombie): *Is knocked to the floor, motionless and uncloaked.* 10:40 *firework makes fire crackers around and egnights them 10:40 FAIL OF SPELLING 10:40 lol 10:40 does anyone notice W.C is back? 10:40 no 10:40 XD 10:40 do you mean 10:40 back from afk? 10:40 or back from a while 10:40 look on the user bar, notice it doesn't say Away 10:41 ik 10:41 i didnt notice 10:41 raymond: *shoots a lazer of light 10:41 raymond: DONT MESS WITH US 10:41 (Unknown Zombie): *Isn't so durable.* 10:42 firework: WE ARE A SUPERIOR SPECIES 10:42 kohl: you have NO CLUE WHAT WE ARE CAPABLE OF! 10:42 *they combine into ultinment 10:42 (Unknown Zombie): *Cloaks.* 10:44 bored 10:45 back 10:46 ULTIMATE: *looks at unknown zombie and grabs him before he cloaks 10:46 ULTIMATE: Do you know what you have done...? 10:47 (Unknown Zombie): *Slits Ultimate's wrist.* 10:47 ULTIMATE: YOUVE DONE IT NOW *blasts a lazor of pure darkness that breaks through his sythes 10:48 ULTIMATE: not so usefull now huh? 10:48 (Unknown Zombie): *Stabs the broken scythes into Ultimate, it still being rather sharp.* 10:50 Ultimate: OK THATS IT *grabs him and flys into the air 10:50 Ultimate: *transforms into each one of the discos 10:50 kohl: Guys i have him 10:50 duncan: i thought i grabbed him? 10:51 raymond: guys concentrate 10:51 fireworks: lets do this.... 10:51 (UZ): *Stabs Kohl's face.* 10:51 kohl: you dont mean? 10:51 *screams at UZ* 10:51 duncan: she must 10:51 firework: i do... 10:51 firework: *glows golden so do the others 10:52 (UZ): *Repeatedly stabs and slashes.* 10:54 firework: *shoots a gold beam and freezes uz in gold and so do the others 10:56 (UZ): *Frozen.* 10:56 firework: NOW! *smashes him to the ground and they land 10:56 megavile 10:56 (UZ): *Destroyed.* 10:57 um 10:58 pm 10:59 firework: Our work is done... 10:59 duncan: Its been a while since i fought that hard 10:59 Fought as an entire team to take down one zombie. 11:00 X3 11:00 how ironic, one zombie withstood hundreds of attacks, and when they put him in the gruond, he is dedd 11:02 he was frozen 11:02 IN GOLD 11:02 mega pm 11:06 (Hazel): *Sleeping on a roof.* 11:07 ???: *gets next to hazel and lays next to her* 11:10 ???: *nuzzles up to her 11:11 (Hazel): *She yelps and wakes up, leaping off of the roof before taking note of who it is.* 11:11 ???: *makes the spider screetching sound looking down worried 11:12 (Hazel): *She hides in a bush, more scared by the screetch.* 11:13 ???: *screetches again and whimpers* 11:14 (Hazel): What was that..? 11:16 ???: *trys to talk* hazwall? 11:16 ???: hazwall! *screetches afraid as shes on the rooftop* 11:16 (Hazel): Is that her..? 11:17 ???: hazwall? 11:17 *??? puts her leg on the side of the building and almost slips 11:17 (Hazel): No... 11:17 ???: hazwall! *curls up afraid* 11:18 Test. 11:18 ???: hazwall!!! *screetches afraid* 11:19 (Hazel): *Confused.* 11:20 ???: *makes a spotlight in the shape of an hourglass and hazel sees it* 11:20 ???: hazwall? *scared* 11:21 (Hazel): *She slowly walks out of the bush.* 11:21 ???: hazwall! *is scared of falling* 11:22 (Hazel): Wh-who are you..? 11:23 ???: hazwall...! *can only say hazels name and shivers scared 2016 01 29